New Friends, New Love and New Powers?
by Joon The Ninja
Summary: After a fight with Sam and Tucker, Danny leaves his old friends behind and spends the new school year with some new ones. Watch as he spends the year making new friends, a new girlfriend and...new powers?DannyxOC my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**A/NHey Everyone! Joon The Ninja here with her first ever fanfic! Woot! Sorry this is soo short, but it has a little over 2,000 words, so I guess that's decent for a first chapter. I'm not the greatest writer and my chapter is mediocre at best, so please no flames! Basically, this story is Danny making new friends and leaving Sam and Tucker behind after they have a fight, so you won't see much of Sam and Tucker (sorry Sam and Tucker fans). Also, Danny and is going to somewhat OOC for this fanfic since he's going to be maturing and getting a different personality while hanging out with his new set of friends.**

**At any rate, I hope you have fun reading this story as much as I will have fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom ,the band Maximo, DOOM, or World of Warcraft. (Though I really wished I owned WoW)I only own the OCs and the plot**

Danny looked up at the dreary sky and let out a tired sigh. The 15-year-old could not remember a time when he actually looked forward to going to school, but when he woke up today he wished he could of have curled up in a little ball in his bed and desperately try to erase the unpleasant memories of the weekend.

-Flashback-

_Saturday, 2:33 p.m._

_Danny tightened the cap of the Fenton Thermos after he sucked Sulker into it for the third time that day. It was only the first weekend of the school year and already the boy's ghost hunting workload had doubled. To make things worse, the teachers wasted no time giving the students a somewhat heavy load of homework almost every night, to get the teens 'back into the school feel' as they said. Much to his displeasure, Danny was already scrambling to keep his grades up, fight ghost, hang out with Sam and Tucker, fight ghost, get home before curfew and actually get some sleep, fight ghost, and oh, did I mention fight ghost? Not to mention Danny had to flake out on his friends quite often, which annoyed his friends greatly. "Danny!" a familiar voice yelled, and the human-ghost hybrid turn to his two best and only friends walking towards him with pissed/annoyed looks on their faces. "Where the hell were you!? You were supposed to be at the movie theaters 2 hours ago!" cried and exasperated Tucker. "Sorry Tuck, I had to take care of Sulker again. He keeps finding-" "Oh sure Danny, that's what you said the other two times we invited you to the movies!" yelled Sam, who rolled her eyes at him. "I did! Besides, do you really expect me to ignore him and let him tear up the town while I go and see the movies with you guys?" Danny retorted, sending the Goth an annoyed glare. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Tucker. "You could of at least let told us you were fighting a ghost, we could have helped!" "Help? You guys practically do nothing when your actually there!" Danny yelled, finally snapping. "I have to fight ghost in between classes everyday and try to keep my grades up and yet you guys still think I have time to hang out with you guys?" the sophomore finished. The two friends were silent with shock at his outburst, but Sam was the first to recover. "Fine then, you jerk!" she yelled, angry tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes. "Since you don't have time for us, why should we even be your friends?" With that, she stormed off. Tucker followed suite, but not before sending Danny a quick glare. Danny stormed off as well, and quickly walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, and flopped angrily on his bed and glared at the ceiling. 'Idiot' he thought, referring to himself. 'How could I say that to them?' _

-End Flashback-

'Because it's true' he thought bitterly. Sam and Tucker barely did anything when they would come with him on his ghost hunts, aside from maybe capturing a few petty ghost here and there, and they didn't understand how hard it was for him to keep up with his busy schedule. Bringing himself back to the present, Danny took out his English textbook and headed to English. Mr. Lancer looked a little surprised to seem him there 5 minutes early, but he had every right to be considering it was the first time this school year that he was on time to his first period class. 'It's not my fault I'm attacked by a ghost almost every morning.' Danny thought, annoyed. Sam and Tucker ignored him, as he expected them to. Danny chose a desk in the left corner of the room, and let out a small sigh as Lancer began one of his dull speeches on the usage of irony in the 'Gift of The Magi'.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The morning classes dragged by rather slowly, but it was finally lunchtime. Sam and Tucker where still ignoring him, of course, and Danny wondered where he was going to eat lunch. 'Maybe I should apologize to them.' The ghostly hero contemplated. 'I was kind of a jerk.' But Danny almost jumped out of his skin when a girl was suddenly standing there, leaning against one of the lockers next to his. She was about 2 inches shorter than him, with mid-length ebony hair and a slightly tan complexion. Her left eye was sky blue, while her right eye was an emerald green. She was wearing a dark green tank top that had a bleeding heart on it with the words "Green Day" across the heart, black capris, black flip-flops, and she was very pretty, Danny noted. "Hi! You're Danny right?" she asked, giving him a smile. "Er, yeah." Danny replied warily. "Sorry if I come off as a little nosy, but it looks like you had a fight with your friends." She stated, inclining her head in the direction of the cafeteria entrance, and he turned to see Sam and Tucker going through the door. "yeah I…got into a fight with them last weekend." He answered while scratching the back of his head; a thing he tended to do when he was uncomfortable. She nodded in understanding. "Since that's the case, do you want to sit with my friends for lunch?" she asked, the little smile still plastered on her face. Danny was surprised by the question; he certainly wasn't expecting it. "I-" "Great! C'mon I'll show you were they are!" she exclaimed, not even giving Danny an option, it seemed, as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the cafeteria.

"W-wait a sec!" he cried, but his cry apparently went unheard as she turned to him and said "My name is Alyssa, by the way. Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, giving Danny a wide grin. "Uh…you too." he responded 'I guess.' He thought, deciding not to say it out loud. "Oooooooi!" Alyssa yelled to a table near the center of the room and the five people seated there turn their heads towards her, along with several other people that were giving her weird looks. "Guess who I got to sit with us?" she asked, elbowing the young hero in the side. "Whoa! Fenton-meister!" two identical twin boys exclaimed, and Danny inwardly winced at the nickname that was originally given to him by Kwan. "Sweet. Welcome to the table Fenton." Greeted a rather tall teenager (6 feet) with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. "Ok! Everyone, this Danny Fenton," Alyssa began, "Danny this is Zak Cullen," she stated, pointing to the 6 foot teen. "These two twins are Jason and Conner Reid," she continued, pointing to the two twins, who waved at him in response. "The Korean girl next to Zak is Ye-ji Choi, and the girl next to Jason is Kelsi Craig." She finished and they waved to him as well. "Well, now that the formalities are settled, lets eat!" Conner announced, and they cheered in response.

While sitting with these strange and rather eccentric people, Danny got to know a little bit about each of them.

Zak Cullen had turned 16 on July 28th. He is half-German and has some Russian, Norwegian and Irish in him as well. He loves playing video games, World of Warcraft in particular. He has a sister named Nicole, who's going to Arizona State University to get her degree as a Dietitian. He plays the guitar extremely well and owns two electric guitars and one acoustic guitar, and plays guitar for Concert Band. "I'd play for Jazz Band too, but I can barely get to school on time, let alone get her early for Jazz Band." "It's only because you can't your lazy-ass out of bed!"Conner stated, earning himself a punch from the blonde, and a round of laughter from Danny and the others. He can also imitate a British accent perfectly, and his favorite band is Maximo. When he's in class he's the perfect child, but when he's with his friends he's very talkative and kind of rowdy. He also plays Doom quite often, so needless to say Danny and Zak hit it right off the bat.

Ye-ji Choi, Zak's girlfriend and best friend of Alyssa, is 15 and a half and 5'8, which Zak joked was 'pretty tall for an Asian', earning himself a playful smack on the head from Ye-ji. Her father is a civil engineer, while her mother stays at home, and she is an only child. She moved from San Francisco to Amity Park a year ago since her father's work brought them here. She plays the flute for concert band and also plays World of Warcraft (a game that everyone plays in this group) and gets together with Zak almost every weekend to play with him. He is also teaching her how to play acoustic guitar, since her parents won't let her have an electric one.

Alyssa Allen, who is also 5'8, plays the drums very well and loves to read and play video games, and go swimming in the summer. She plays drums for the Jazz Band and Clarinet for Concert Band (Jazz Band is at zero period). She is a quarter Japanese and has rather fast reflexes that she developed from having play fights with her younger sister all the time, earning her the nickname 'ninja' in the group. Paulina constantly harasses her, but she ignores her whenever she does, which frustrates Paulina to no end. "I think she tries picking on me because Dash has tired flirting with me a couple of times, as well as Kwan, so she probably thinks I'm trying to take her place or something." She explained, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Besides, it's really funny to see her get so frustrated, so I'm not going to stop her anytime soon." She also goes to a dance studio for classes about three days a week.

Jason and Conner Reid are both 5'10, the same height as Danny, and both of them have short brown hair, and are both half Italian, but that's pretty much were the similarities end. Jason is kind of quiet, and doesn't talk much unless it's about something he's really interested in or is asked a question. Conner on the other had doesn't seem to know when to _stop _talking, and he's rather hyperactive. Jason plays Baritone for Jazz Band and plays tenor sax for Concert Band, and is also good at playing the bass guitar. Conner plays trumpet for both Jazz Band and Concert Band and is on the soccer team, while Jason plays no sports. Conner is also good with computers, and wants to be a computer programmer. Jason doesn't really know what he wants to be. "I'm kind of leaning towards something in science…I have no idea what though."

Kelsi Craig is 5'6, and is Jason's girlfriend. Like Jason, she's also rather quite and mellow, but isn't shy about voicing her opinion. She's also the only one in that group that can tell who is Jason and who is Conner, and the only one that can bring out Jason's talkative side. She's an eight Filipino, but is mostly Norwegian and Irish. She has reddish-brown hair, and is really good at art and a pretty good singer. She's the only one in the group that owns Rockband, so they go to house every now and then to play.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After lunch, the rest of the day went rather quickly, especially since the ghostly teen had to slip out of his classes a couple of times to take care of some ghost, but thankfully for him it was only Box Ghost and Technus. Danny also found out that Alyssa and her friends were actually in a lot of his classes. Kelsi was in his first period English, Zak, Alyssa and the two twins were in his second period P.E. class, all of them were in his 3rd period physics class, Jason, Ye-ji, and Kelsi where in his 4th period Spanish 2 class, Alyssa and Ye-ji were in his Geometry class, and Zak and Conner where in his 6th period AP World History class (he wasn't planning on taking AP World History due to his ghost hunting, but his parents insisted that he take it). Only Kelsi was in his study hall since everyone else in that group had jazz and/or concert band as their elective.

"How are you taking Art 2 and study hall? Aren't they both electives?" he asked her during 7th period. "Yeah, but I decided not to take P.E. this year so I had an empty slot, and it was either this or choir." "Why not choir? Alyssa says you're a good singer." She smiled a little at that, the kind of smile someone gets when they're remembering a fond memory. "I tried it last year, but I switched to art after the first couple of days. All the girls in there were those wanabe A-classers, and the teacher is really mean." She explained. A blue whisp escaped from Danny mouth, and Kelsi straightened her back and blinked at him a couple of times, which Danny vaguely noted was her way of showing surprise. "Uh…Mr. Lancer? Can I go to the bathroom?" The young hero asked. Mr. Lancer let out a tired sigh before lightly waving his hand toward the door, telling him he could leave. As he left the room he saw Kelsi looking at him with a…. knowing look on her face?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The young superhero let out an agitated sigh as he walked down the steps of the Casper High entrance. Danny had found the Box Ghost (again) in the storage room, so he thought it would take a couple minutes. Or at least, until Ember decided to show up. So he spent practically all of 7th period dodging cardboard boxes _and _ecto-waves coming from Ember's guitar, while try to suck them into the thermos, missing several times. When it was finally over, school had already been out for 5 minutes, and his parents had showed up trying to shoot him down, so he had to hide behind a trashcan after he transformed back to wait for them to run by.As walked down the familiar pathway to his sister Jazz's car, he looked towards a table next to the walkway. Sure enough, Sam and Tucker were sitting on the table, discussing something. Sam had her to the ghostly hero, and Tucker met his gaze, said something to Sam, and Sam turned toward him, with a small scowl on her face.

It was at that moment that Danny considered apologizing again. '_Why should we even be your friends?' _Danny quickly decided against it when that thought re-entered his mind. Sure, she had every right to say that to him at the time, but the words still stung. They began walking towards him so he turned his back on them and continued walking until a voice called out to him. He turned to she Alyssa and Zak running towards him. "Hey, Danny, I was wondering if you..um.." Alyssa started, suddenly sounding a little hesitant, "If you would eat with us again tomorrow." She finished, looking up at him, waiting for his answer. "Um…" Danny started. He gave a side-glance to Sam and Tucker, to see that they were starting at him a little wide-eyed. They probably didn't think he would find new friends instead of coming back to them asking for forgiveness, he guessed. He turned his attention back to Alyssa, and, with a small smirk on his face, replied "Yeah. Of course I will."

**A/N Once again, sorry if this chapter is suckish, I know the argument they had was really weak, but I honestly was having a really hard time thinking of a reason for them to split up in the first place. I'll probably revised that fight after I get some more chapters out. Please review and any suggestions and cronstructive criticism is appreciated! Please no flames . And yes, this fanfic is basically going to consit of mainly OCs (muhahahahaha!).**

**Until next time,**

**Joon The Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Joon the Ninja here! and as promised, chapter 2 :). I was suprised I was able to get this out so soon after the first chapter, but suddenly an idea for this chapter hit me like a ton of bricks, so I got on the computer and started typing away. Also, just to let you know, this story takes place AFTER the Undergrowth epsiode, so he already has his ice powers, for those of you who thought that was going to be his new powers. I decided that would be really really lame of me to do that, so I wont. You'll just have to wait and see :P**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom, but if I did, there would be a lot of changes...**

* * *

As the week went on, Danny found himself hanging out with Alyssa and her friends more and more. They were a welcomed change in the teen's life. For one thing, they were rather mature, since they didn't get sucked into all the high-school drama, and they also didn't seem to care about the bullying jocks and Paulina and her little group of clones. In fact, Zak and the twins could hold their own against them, and Danny made sure to ask Zak to show him some of his moves. They were also really considerate. He knew Sam and Tucker cared about him (or at least they used to-he wasn't sure anymore), but they were never comfortable with discussing his personal problems, and when they did discuss each other's problems, they were rather rude when someone else discussed a problem while the other was in the middle of ranting about theirs. He was like that too, even though he hated to admit it.

-Flashback-

_It has been a month since the lab accident, and the now rather skittish 14-year-old was asking his best friends whether or not he should tell his parents about his new-found powers. "Why? Parents don't listen!" protested Sam, "And what's even worse is they don't understand. Why don't they accept me for who I am!?" she yelled more than asked. It was obvious she was referring to her own parents when she yelled that, but instead of asking her what was wrong, Danny instead said, "Sam, we're talking about my powers? My problems?" "Oh right sorry!" she replied, looking sheepish._

-End Flashback-

But they listened to him whenever he vented, and likewise, he would listen to them whenever they vented. "It's easier to deal with your family if you detach yourself from the situation." Jason stated, earning himself a questioning look from Danny. "Detach yourself?"

"Yeah, like, if they start pushing your buttons, it's better not to lose your head over something so trivial. For me, I just observe my family, and don't really participate in their conversations, but that's just because they usually talk about work during dinner. I'm not saying you should stop caring about your family, but try to train yourself not to consider things like that a big deal. In my opinion, if you can do that, you've matured." He finished, leaving a slightly astounded Danny in his wake; the young hero had never heard Jason say that much in one setting. But Danny thought it over for a couple moments, before replying, "Alright. I'll try it."

And so he did. His family noticed almost immediately (well, more like Maddie and Jazz), and were at first worried about his sudden change in behavior, especially since Maddie noticed Sam and Tucker didn't seem to come over anymore, but he assured her everything was fine, and she didn't see any signs of him being depressed or anything, so she let it go.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Monday, September 8th, 2008 (school started on the 25th of August)_

It was now the third week of the school year, and once again it was lunchtime, and as he walked over to the now familiar lunch table, everything seemed to look like it normally did: Zak was plucking at his guitar strings, playing some random tune, Alyssa was animatedly talking to Ye-ji and Conner, and Jason and Kelsi were sitting together, with Kelsi leaning against Jason's shoulder as they quietly listened in on the conversation, with a chuckle here and there. Alyssa was the first to see him, and waved him over. He sat down and was about to bite into his slice of pizza when he suddenly felt a lot of eyes on him. He looked up and sure enough they were all looking at him and back at each other like they wanted to say something, but they couldn't decide who should say what. "…What?" Danny asked, shifting his eyes to all of their faces. Alyssa cleared her throat before saying, "Well, Danny, we need talk to you." Zak strummed three notes from his guitar, which sounded very similar to 'dun dun duuuun!' Alyssa settled for glaring at him, since she was too far away to hit him. Zak let out a short chuckle."Sorry, couldn't resist. But seriously," Zak started, looking at Danny with the most serious look he had ever seen Zak give anyone, which was a little unnerving. "We've been doing a lot of observations and thinking since last year and well, we've known this for a little while, but since you're our friend now, we should probably tell you. Danny we...know your Danny Phantom."

The silence at the table was deafening.

"H-how...?" Danny couldn't get anymore out of his mouth as started at them in a rather dumfounded panic (a/n-is that even possible? lol). "Um..Danny it's kind of obvious." Alyssa stated. She continued when Danny turned his head sharply at her. "I mean, espically since during the beginning of last year you were acting rather skittish, like jumping a little and waving your arm or some other limb and your pants would fall down for no reason, _and _not to mention I noticed while walking in the hallways it sometimes seemed like you would dissapear and then reappear a few seconds later. It was also around that time that Danny Phantom showed up, and I was able to watch your fight with the Lunch lady ghost. You looked rather awkward as you fought her, like you didn't know what you were doing."

"You also almost always dissapear whenever there's a ghost attack." Zak chimed in. "And you and Phantom have the same voice, and practically look the same, asside from the obvious hair and eye color difference. We also noticed your two ex-friends were rather protective of you and making excuses for you whenever the teachers actually _did _notice you were missing. "

"Yeah, and with a name like Danny _Phantom, _it makes it even more obvious. I mean c'mon! Danny Phantom? Danny _Fenton?_" Conner put in, and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"We also want to you to know that we would never tell anyone esle about your secret identity, and we will help you anyway we can. We'll even help you hunt ghost if you trust us enough. If not, we understand." Ye-ji finished, and everyone esle nodded.

With the shock wearing off, Danny couldn't help but feel impressed at their assesment. "Thanks you guys...it means a lot." Danny replied, with raw honesty. "And...if you really think you're up to it, you guys can come to my house and practice using the ecto-guns. If my parents let you, that is. " the ghostly teen added at the end since a few skeptic looks were sent his way. "If you guys dont think you want to do that after you try ghost hunting out, then I understand too." Danny finished.

"Or if we really suck at it." Kelsi added, and the the rest of teens broke out in light laughter, and Danny suddenly felt more relieved than he had in a while. "Yeah, that too." "So when do you think we can come over?" Jason asked. "Well...um...I guess today would be ok, if that's not too short notice, and I don't have to deal with too many ghost." Danny replied. "Really? Cool!" exclaimed Alyssa "We always go to one of each other's houses after school, so I'm sure our parents won't care, just as long as we tell them where we're going." she added. As soon as she said that, the lunch bell rang, and the group headed thier seperate ways: Zak, Conner, and Danny to AP World History, Alyssa to English, Kelsi to Art 2, and Jason to Algebra 2.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny once again exited Casper High with an tired sigh, a thing he noticed was becoming a daily ritual. Danny missed half of 6th period fighting Technus, who was reeking havoc in the computer lab. And right after school he had to take care of the box ghost again, but that only took a minute, even though that fact didn't make it any less annoying. "Danny!" Zak called, catching up to him, "I called my parents and they said that it was fine that I come over to your house." "Cool. What about the others?" Danny asked the half-german teen. "Yeah they can. C'mon lets go sit with them while you wait to get picked up." He suggested, walking towards an outdoor table with the said people sitting on it, and Danny followed suite. "By the way," Zak started as they began walking to the table, "I can only fit four people in my car, so you're going to have to take someone with you." "Kay." was Danny's simple reply. "Hey Danny," Conner began as they approached the table, "What powers do you have?"

Everyone turned thier heads to Danny when he said that. '_They look like little kids about to be told an awesome adventure story' _Danny mused '_Well, except Jason and Kelsi that is. They just look like they're mildy curious' _Danny began a detailed list oh his powers. "I've also been trying to clone myself too, but so far I can only-" "You can make clones of yourself!?" Alyssa and Ye-ji exclaimed in unison rather loudly. "Sush!" Zak and Danny yelled at the same time, while Zak flung his hand over Ye-ji's mouth and Danny put his hand over Alyssa's mouth. Danny frantically looked around, and almost breathed a sigh of releif when he saw that no one was looking in their direction. That is, until he spotted a certain two people. '_Oh no_' Danny thought.

For there was Sam and Tucker a couple of tables over, staring at him in disbelief. As soon as he looked at them, he knew that they knew that he had told them his secret. _'I'm probably going to hear crap about this from them tomarrow_.' Danny thought grimly. He was brought out of his stupor when someone lightly tapped him on his arm, and he looked down to see Alyssa pointing at his hand, which was still covering her mouth "Ah! Sorry" Danny apologized, a blush of embarassment spreading across his face as he yanked his hand away. "It's ok. Sorry for the outburst." she replied as a small rosy blush crept on to her face as well. Zak chuckled at the two, and Ye-ji looked on with an amused smile. "Anyway," Danny continued, "I can clone clone myself, but I can only make one right now." he admitted. "In that case, why don't you just make a clone that does the ghost hunting for you while you go to school?" Jason asked. The young hero stared at him wide-eyed and blinked at him a couple of times, before hitting his head on the table as if to say '_Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner!?' _And the group of eccentric teens broke out in laughter. Some horn beeping and a voice calling out Danny's name quited them down, however.

Danny looked over Kelsi's head to see his sister waving at him. "Ok Jazz is here. Let's go! Oh and who's riding with me?" Danny asked as they began picking up their backpacks. "I'll go." Alyssa offered, trying not to sound too eager. Danny nodded his head as they began walking towards Jazz's car. "Who's this?" Jazz asked, her eyes shining with cruiousity. "This is Alyssa. She and her friends are coming to hang out today, and Zak didn't have enough room in his car to take all of them." Danny explained, pointing with his thumb to the car behind them, and Zak and Ye-ji waved at Jazz from the front seats when Jazz turned to look at them. "What about Sam and Tucker?" the red-head asked. "We had a fight. I'll tell you about it later." he added, seeing the look on her face. She gave a small sigh before replying, "Alright. Get in."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny called out into the two story house, since he didn't see them in the living room. "In here Danny!" called his father's usual booming and boisterous voice, which came from the kitchen. With that, Danny led his friends into the kitchen. "Hey Danny could you-oh!Hello!" Maddie excliamed, cutting herself off to wave to Alyssa and friends (a/n lol that makes me giggle for some reason). "Mom, dad, these are my new friends: Zak, Ye-ji, Alyssa, Conner, Jason, and Kelsi." "Well that's quite a lot!" came Jack Fenton's ever optimistic reply. "Hey, were are Sam and Tucker?" he asked, looking around the room for them. "um...they couldn't come." Danny lied. "Aw, well that's too bad. Anyway, kids! How 'bout I show you the Fenton lab?" "Actually, that's sort of why we came." answered Kelsi, and Danny's father beamed even more, if that was possible. "Yes! I can blabber about ghost!" he cheered, leading the way to the basement. Maddie shoke her head before stating, "I better go down too, just in case." Meanwhile, Zak, Conner, and Alyssa were trying thier best not to burst out laughing so their bodies were shaking in silent laughter. The others just had amused grins on their faces. Danny just rolled his eyes and gestured for them to follow him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The evening went better than he thought it would. At first Danny was worried that his parent's (mainly his father's) ecccentricity would freak them out, but then he remembered who he was talking about, so he tossed that thought aside. It made the teen hybrid smile when he thought about how serious they were about the whole thing. Everyone nodded thier heads and paid close attention to everything they said, even when his father started ranting a little. Even Kelsi took notes, and they asked plenty of questions. Jason also asked what kind of ecto-gun they would use if they wanted to make it easy to have it on them and still be able to hide it easily, which Danny would be able to get to them about one or two at a time, since his parents had at least 20 mini-ecto-guns.

The young superhero was brought out of his thoughts by soft knocking on his door. "Danny, can I come on in?" asked his sister's voice. "Yeah." Jazz entered and closed the door softly before sitting on the edge of his bed. "Alright, you said you'd tell me about it later, so I want you to tell me everything." she said, referring to the fight. Danny let out a soft sigh before starting. "It happened about a week ago..."

* * *

**A/N Whew! that took practically all day to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Please reveiw. No flames! This one is about the same length as ch. 1, even though to me it feels longer. I'm sure at this point it's obvious who Danny's girlfriend is gonna be, huh? I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer (try being the key word) so it will probably be a little while before the next chapter comes out.**

**Till Next time!**

**Joon The Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yayz! chapter 3! Sorry this took so longer to come out, but I wasn't able to get on the computer too much, and during the few times I was on I was playing World of Warcraft, cuz I'm really close to lvl 70!(the max level, or at least it is until the next expansion comes out. I made it to lvl 67 today! woot!) Also, I didn't get to see a lot of clone action in the series; all I really know is that towards the end of the series Danny could make at least one, and that it was self-aware. So, I decided I'm going to apply some rules to his clones that apply to Naruto's clones.**

**1)They are self-aware 2)When his clones 'die' they will melt into a green substance and then dissapear. 3) When they do 'die', Danny will know everything they know 4)They think and act like the orginal, but they can have arguments with him or disagree with his orders if they think they have a better idea.**

**That's pretty much all I wanted to say, so enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would still be on the air.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. But she had heard clearly as had Tucker, and the look on his face when he saw them staring at him said it all.

He had told them his secret.

_'How could he be so stupid!? He's only known them, for what? three weeks?'_ the goth thought angirly. But she could tell by the way they were acting that they had accepted him. And that only confirmed her worst fears.

He was replacing them.

The fight on Saturday was probably inevitable, now that she thought about it. Danny had constantly been skipping out on them for about four weeks before school had started, and was defentitely more irratable. Her and Tuck tried helping him out with his ghost hunting, but he was flying all over Amity Park to take care of all the numerous ghost, and they didn't have Jazz with them everytime, so by the time they would get there he was pretty much finished and would be flying to the next ghost.

So when Monday came around, she knew how it would go: they would avoid each other for pretty much the whole day, maybe send each other a glare once or twice, and eventually either Danny or Her and Tucker would probably confront each other,maybe do some more yelling, and apologize to each other, since they all knew they were each to blame.

But when she and Tucker started walking towards him,to settle this once and for all, she was suprised when a gril with mid-length black hair and a rather tall blond kid approached him. "Danny! I was just wondering if you...um.." the girl began, "If you would sit with us again." she finished. Sam sent Tucker a quick glance to see the same suprise reflected in his eyes, before turning her attention back to Danny to see what he would say. Danny sent them a side-glance, before turning back to the girl and with what she swore was a smirk on his face, replied "Yeah. Of course I will."

Since then, he was hanging out with those guys all the time, barely sending her and Tucker a glance. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, tell him she was sorry, beg him to come back to them, but she could never get the chance to talk to him alone. Normally she would've marched right up to him, regardless if he was alone or not, but something about his new friends just made her wary. In a weird sort of way, she was intimidated by them. She wasn't sure on how to explain it, but whenever she got close to approaching them, she always got the feeling they were going to surround him and take out swords and sheilds and defend them with their lives. They just seemed so protective of him. When they all sat together, he was always in the middle. Sometimes, she would catch the blonde one looking over at them, and whenever she meet his gaze, it always made her feel like he was assesing them, like he was trying to judge if they were a threat or something.

She assumed it was proabaly becasue they were afraid they would pick another fight with him. But what she didn't understand why they were being so protective of him, since they barely knew him. It angered her that he was just forgetting about them, just like that, even though they had known each other since 2nd grade.

But it didn't change the fact that she still had feelings for him.

And that girl, whose name Sam learned was Alyssa, was getting awfully close to him more than any of the others, except for maybe the tall blonde one, and Sam could tell that they were becoming best friends fast. Alyssa was pretty, nice (as far as she could tell, anyway), and single, and if things kept up as they been going, Sam was sure that sooner or later her and Danny would...

"Sam!"

Said Goth visibly flinched as she was brought out of her thoughts by Tucker calling out her name and waving his hand in her face. "S-sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. "I was just saying that Danny is walking this way, by _himself,_ so now would probably be a good time to talk to him." At that Sam turned her head around, and her amysthest eyes met icy blue ones. Danny froze for a fraction of a second, before continuing on his way, but Sam wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Danny!" she yelled, grabbing his arm as he waked by, since she knew he wouldn't stop if all she did was call his name. The young hero narrowed his eyes silghtly before letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips. "What?" he asked in a clearly annoyed voice. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tucker, who began bombarding him with questions.

"Dude! What were you thinking!? You've only known them for three weeks and you already told all _six_ of them your secret? What if they tell everyone!?" "For your information, _Tuck,_" Danny began, putting some venom in his nickname, "They figured it out on thier own. In fact, they've had their suspicions about it since last year." he stated cooly. Well, she certainly was expecting that as his answer. "H-how did they know?" the goth asked. "They noticed how skittish I was acting after the accident. Alyssa had even seen me dissapear and then reappear in the hallways. Zak also noticed I was always gone for every ghost attack here, and that Phantom and I look and sound practically the same, except for our hair and eye color." he finished explaining. "Then what was yesterday about? That girl getting into the car with you?" she asked him, the feeling of jealously rising. "I don't see how that's any of your bussiness." he replied in a frosty tone, while yanking his arm away from her hand, before continuing to walk towards the entrance. "Get back here you asshole!" Tucker yelled, but his yell fell on deaf ears and instead the bell rang, signaling that school had started.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny walked in to first period with 3 minutes to spare. The confrontaion with Sam and Tucker had annoyed him greatly, but at least he didn't have to deal with any ghost this morning. Danny made a clone this morning, and told it to patrol the city and to constanly check on Casper High, and so far everything seemed to be going smoothly. "Hey Danny, look at this article." Kelsi called, who was standing in front of Mr. Lancer's desk. As Danny walked over to her, she ran her finger over some words from the article as she read it aloud :"Steven Griffen, age 30, came home one evening to find that his one-story house had burned to the ground. Local firefighters where able to pinpoint the source of the fire. It had apparently been burned by stress-relief candles that had been left still burning when Steven had left home earlier that evening. " she recited, looking up at Danny with a small smirk on her face. Danny returned the smirk before they both said "Irony." in a sing-song voice, earning themselves a couple of weird looks, but out of the corner of his eye Danny could see Mr.Lancer's mouth twitch upward in a small smile.

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Lancer scolded as the second bell rang. "Now as we all know," Mr. Lancer started, "William Shakespeare wrote over 200 sonnets, most of which were focused on the concept of-" "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled the Box Ghost, and several people screamed, but a blue whisp excaping Danny's mouth was the only sign that Danny was aware of his presence. "NOW! COWER IN FEAR AS I USE THESE CARDBOARD BOXES TO-Aaaarggh!" The Box Ghost was cut off by an ectoblast hitting him from the side, and Danny turned to the direction of the blast, as did everyone esle, and standing there was the infamous Danny Phantom, who was currently opening the Fenton Thermos. After recovering, the Box Ghost began throwing cardboard boxes at him, which he easily dodged. In a matter of moments, Phantom had sucked the Box Ghost in thermos. "Whoo hoo!" Dash cheered, and his cheer was followed by several others. "Settle down!" Lancer scolded, but did not succeed in quieting his class, even after Phantom had left. Kelsi turned to Danny and gave him a thumbs up, clearly impressed, which Danny returned.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Agh! These stupid triangles are driving me insane!" cried a very frustrated Danny Fenton, glaring down at his geometry homework that Mrs. Nelly was lettting them work on in class. "Are you not getting it?" Alyssa asked, leaning over to look at his work. If it was any other girl, Danny would've been uncomfotable at them being so close, but him and Alyssa were very good friends, and whenever she was around, the young hero always felt at ease, though he didn't know why. He chalked it up to the fact that she was so easy-going that it radiated off her. "No, its just that they take forever to solve. I still have 20 questions to solve." he explained as he continued to scowling at his paper. "Take a little break then. We still have 25 miuntes." Ye-ji suggested. "Yeah. We don't want your head to explode." Alyssa added, earning herself a small smile from Danny, before returning his attention back to his homework. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Valerie giving him and Alyssa a knowing smile, and when Danny sent her a questioning look, she just shook her head and went back to her work.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Do you guys ever eat?" the 15-year-old hero asked Alyssa and Zak. Everyday Zak would just play his guitar and Alyssa would just talk or listen to her ipod(tm). "No. I don't eat crap." Zak replied rather bluntly, and Alyssa nodded her head while giving a short chuckle. "It's not that bad," Danny said, comming to the cafeteria food's defense. "Yeah but it's no good for you. I just eat lunch when I get home."Alyssa explained as she scrolled through the music on her silver ipod. "Speaking of food, we're going to Nasty Burger today, can you come?" Conner asked. "Yeah. It's walking distance from here, and I have to walk home today anyway." Danny replied. "Good, 'cause if you said no we'd have to kidnapped you and carry you all the way there." Alyssa joked, sending him a small grin. "What are you lstening to?" Danny asked as he sat down next to her. "System of a Down." "I love that band. Can I listen?" she nodded her head and handed him an earphone. They spent the rest of lunch sitting there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence as they listen to Srej Tankian scream out lyrics.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"A base? Are you serious?" Danny asked Conner, a look that was mixed with dumbfounedness and exasperation. "Well, yeah! I mean, all seven of us can't just waltz right into your parents lab to practice ghost hunting without them getting suspicious." "And besides, we can always tell our parents we're hanging out at Alyssa's house since her parents don't come home until seven." Zak added, with a nod of approval from Alyssa. "It'll probably have to be an abandoned wharehouse or something, since we need a lot of space to practice." "And if you can, It would great if you could sneak one of your parents weapons to the base so we can practice with those too." Alyssa added, before taking a bite out of her french fry. "Not to mention while we're doing target practice you can spend as much time as you want on developing your clones, since it's obviously your most efficetive power, besides from your ice powers. Just think," she started while pointing her index finger into the air, "If you could produce multiple clones with ease, then you could overshadow other people, scout the whole city at once while you go to school, and from what you told us, you could have your clones work on your other powers while you focus on your cloning so you don't get rusty, since you'll know whatever they know." she finished, before shoving three french fries at once into her mouth. Dany blinked at her a couple of times, impressed. Zak noticed his look and and seemingly read his mind when he said, "Hey, she may not look it, but she was the top student freshman year and is so far the top student this year." he finished before reaching out to ruffle her hair, but Alyssa smacked it away in time.

" 'Doesn't look it'? What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa asked in an angry tone, glaring up the half-german, before reaching out to smack his head, but Zak put his arm up at the last moment, so Alyssa only succeeded in smacking his arm. The ghost boy smiled at his friends' antics before taking a bite out of his cheesburger, making a note to himself to check out some of the abandoned wharehouses downtown.

* * *

**A/N Did anyone catch that Family Guy reference?Anyway, sorry this chapter is kinda suckish, but I didn't really know what to do in this chapter. The thing is, I know what I'm gonna do for later chapters, but I don't know what to do to lead up to them (grr I'm sure we've all had this problem at least once, ya?) because of that, the next chapter will probably be what I guess what you would call a training arc. It will get better I promise! I have a ton of ideas but they're set further into the fanfic. So please review, and no flames please!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Joon The Ninja**


End file.
